


Blossoming Love

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, basically just a bunch of happy sakumarx feels i wrote when i feel the feels u feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles about a Nohrian prince and his small, shy, Hoshidan princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

“Marx…”  
  
He turned at the lovely sound of her voice. “Yes, Sakura?” Immediately a smile curled the corners of his mouth. How easily he smiled nowadays every time he looked at her.  
  
Her next response wasn’t immediate. Slim fingers instead were seen fiddling with one another. Head lowered slightly and soft pink eyes peeking left and right, Sakura took a long, nervous breath. “C-Can you? Can you bend down for a moment?”  
  
As much as confusion began to linger in his mind, Marx did as she requested. “Of course, my love.” Carefully he leaned closer, a single eyebrow raised at the sight of flushed cheeks. “Sakura, is everything alright-?”  
  
 _Chup!_  
  
Confusion and concern splattered into shock once he felt soft lips to his own.  
  
Vision blurred then sharpened. Face quickly burned a bright red. Bafflement still rendered him still and speechless, all Marx could hear was a sharp “E-Excuse me!” and the blurry sight of her bowing once before dashing away from his line of sight.  
  
Even as minutes passed by since Sakura’s quick getaway, all Marx could manage was his feet glued to the ground, his face burned to the tip.  
  
All he could remember and feel right now was her lips, soft and sweet, leaving a mesmerizing taste to the tip of his tongue.


	2. Tend

“Aaand there we go…!” Mouth curled in pride as her handiwork, Sakura gently swiped the white bandage that was wrapped around his right lower arm. “Just…d-don’t move too much, alright?” Focus still given to the gauze, the priestess huffed out a faint sigh.  
  
Her lips then pursed tightly to feel his lips brushing the top of her head.  
  
“Forgive me, love…”  
  
His voice was low, soft, mixed with guilt and woe over his actions in the previous battle.  
  
And yet, Sakura never had the heart to be mad at him.  
  
Pretty pink lips popped out a giggle, Sakura took a deep breath before finally meeting his gaze. Without a word, she cupped his cheeks, the soft pads of hers fingers brushing the warm skin. “It’s okay…” Scooting an inch closer as she sat between his parted legs, Sakura gave his tiny frown a chaste kiss.  
  
Although their eyes were closed – embarrassed by the close distance, in all honesty – Sakura knew his frown had finally turned to a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw ur smol wife is the one who knows how to take care of u


	3. Term

“Mother?”  
  
Sakura turned at the sound of his voice. “Oh, Siegbert!” Instantly her voice chimed to a cheer. Mouth curled the most adorable of smiles, the priestess stood before the tall paladin.  
  
“Mother, I-I-” Ah, there’s that little stutter that was unwarily passed down from her. “I was wondering…” Fingers fumbling with each other, Siegbert took a few deep breaths to calm him down. “Is it okay if…um…” Gods, the more he thought about it, the harder it was to voice it out.  
  
Before Sakura had the chance to ask about his wellbeing or reach her festal for a quick healing spell – whichever came first – she instead blinked in shock to hear the boy’s request: “May I…M-May I call you ‘Mama’?”  
  
Despite her shock was shown in widened eyes and a gaping mouth, Siegbert quickly waved his hands and provided a stuttering mess of an explanation.  
  
“I-Is just that-!” If he didn’t know any better, Siegbert thought his face was growing redder than Aunt Hinoka’s hair colour. “Y-Yesterday at the Hoshido festival, Father requested that he should b-be called ‘P-Papa’ as a way of bonding-!” Siegbert swore the more he looked at her, the harder it was to explain in a clear tone.  
  
“S-So-!” White teeth clenched together, he forced a gulp. “Yesterday I was too engrossed on making sure the bandits left and having quality time with both Mother and F-Father that I…I forgot to ask if it was okay to call you ‘M-Mama’…”  
  
Again he took a deep breath. Air kept tight in his lungs until a grumble bubbled his throat, the young prince burst out a loud sigh. “So…” Eyes never once meeting her baffled gaze, Siegbert stared at his fingers. “Is that…okay…?”  
  
He froze once he heard her laughter. “M-Mother-?”  
  
“I would love that…”  
  
Once her answer was heard, it was now his turn to gawk at her.  
  
Taking advantage of her son’s stupor, Sakura gave both his hands a squeeze. “Of course you can call me ‘Mama’, Siegbert!” Cheeks dusted in bright red, the Hoshidan princess widened her smile. “I-In fact, you can call me that a-anytime you want; not just today.”  
  
Siegbert didn’t know how. He didn’t know why. But once his request was granted, the first thing that slurred out of his mouth was an excited, “Thank you, Mama!”  
  
Well, as embarrassed as he was to use such a term, in the end, he too burst out a laugh to see his mother’s giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'papa' term is heavily inspired by siegbert n marxs hoshido festival convo; so pure


	4. Proposal

   As Marx took a few deep breaths, he slowly sneaked a glance at the confused princess. _Calm down, Marx._  Reassurance echoed deep in his chest. _Just…calm down. You’re the crown prince of Nohr._  Again he took a deep breath. _You can do this. You can do this. This shouldn’t faze you-_

   “Prince Marx…a-are you okay?”

   Gods, it was highly ironic and hilarious to know that her voice, so smooth and gentle, could stir up a whirlwind in his heart.

    _A bunny._  It was then that another thought tapped his brain. _Okay. Just imagine she’s a bunny. That always helps you!_  Quivering mouth pursed tightly at the glimmer of hope, Marx slowly spun his heel and faced her. _She’s just a bunny._  A nod, movement robotic and slow, bobbed once. _She’s just a sweet…_  Slowly he opened his eyes, _gentle…_

   The moment he locked eyes with her, _cute…_  Marx swore his heart had already burst out of his chest.

   Distracted by his own anxiety, the prince basically flinched a little to feel her hand - Gods, her palm was so soft, so smooth, he actually felt safe just by a simple brush - on the back of his own.

    _This isn’t working._  was the last thing that echoed inside his brain.

   “What I’m trying to say is…” The sound of his own heartbeat basically pounding in his ears, he quickly got down on one knee. “I-I want-” Gods, it had been forever since he last heard himself stutter, “-you-.”

   And with that, Marx swiftly took out a small box from his pocket and snapped it open, revealing nothing but a golden ring with a glorious gem of pink and purple. “-to have this ring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he is trying


	5. Enamored

_I love her._  Those were the words that kept ringing in his head every time he looked at her. _I love her, I love her, I love her, I love her._  Over and over and over again that sentence rang clear. Arms neatly crossed against his chest, Marx leaned his right shoulder against the wall of the dawn armory. Never once did that awestruck smile leave his face. Instead, it grew wider, the corners curled to swirls and cheeks splashed with red at every sight of her.

   Sometimes Marx would wonder; just how exactly lucky he was to have his fate intertwine with hers?

   Her beauty was unparalleled. Her voice was heavenly. Her strength was stunning even, magnificently surprising him in all the times she helped him and the others in the battlefield. And Gods, her strong heart and mind were one of the many reasons that had him wrapped around her delicate finger.

   Even when she didn’t realize it. Even when she didn’t mean it. Marx knew his heart was already long gone from his chest for it had been claimed by the breathtaking princess.

   Upon realizing that his face had gone a deeper shade of red from the many thoughts of her, Marx slowly shook his head before bringing one hand up to cup his burning face.

    _I love her._  Marx ever wondered how he could be such a silly, lovestruck fool. _I love her so much._

Still, a soft laugh popped from his quivering smile.

—

   “Sakura, you’re losing focus again.”

   Sakura practically flinched once she felt a soft pat on her left shoulder. “I-I’m s-sorry!” Voice broken down to nervous stutters, she cocked her head high before directing her focus back at the target board. Sadly, as much as her eyes were clear on the target, her heart and mind were a jumbled mess to know that he was nearby, watching her, observing her, putting her in a spotlight that she actually enjoyed, coming from him.

   However, now wasn’t actually the appropriate time, for Sakura swore her heart was about to burst to a thousand fireworks if she once again peeked at him.

   “Sakura.”

   “I’M SORRY!” Once again startled by Takumi’s voice - even though the big brother didn’t even shout at her - Sakura instinctively released the arrow. In a heartbeat the tip pierced right in the middle of the target board, actually surprising Takumi that she could manage a bulls-eye despite a distracted mind. 

   Mouth tightly pursing an amused laugh, Takumi let out a slow sigh before looking at the Nohrian prince.

   He was still leaning against the building, still facing in her direction, but Takumi soon realized that Marx had already cupped his face with one hand, disabling him from properly seeing the eldest prince’s face.

   Still, Takumi could easily spot the blush of red that had traced up to the paladin’s ears.

   A single scoff huffed from his mouth. _At least I’m not the only one who looks like an idiot around my lover._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She is Trying


	6. Cake

 “Well…i-it looks edible.”  
  
 Sakura honestly wanted to laugh at the sight of his jaw tightly clenching.  
  
 “It could be worse.” Though his voice a calm tone, the priestess could easily spot the dissatisfaction that vibrated within.  
  
 Soft pink lips curled to a small smile, she cut a slice from their homemade chocolate cake. “Um…” Heartbeat now pacing to an uneven beat, Sakura turned to face him. “Open wide…”  
  
 Hazel eyes basically widened as if his queen had offered him the decapitated head of his enemy.  
  
 “Ah,” was all that came out of his mouth. Without wasting another second, Marx leaned down for a bite. The piece that she had cut wasn’t that big to begin with, and this easily enabled him to gulp the whole bit – as well as letting him tease her with his lips brushing her fingers.  
  
 “Well…?” Shoulders slightly flinching from the warm contact, never once did Sakura pull away. She instead stared at him in anticipation, her heart still racing faster for the awaited answer of their – albeit enjoyable – hard work.  
  
 Marx didn’t answer immediately.  
  
 Or to be precise, he didn’t answer in words.  
  
 “M-Marx?!” Once again caught by surprise, though this time her shock more apparent the moment his mouth kissed the back of her hand, Sakura felt his gentle tug, signalling her to come closer.  
  
 “It’s delicious, love.” Smile hidden behind the back of her cupped fingers, Marx kissed her hand again and again, shamelessly showering her with affection that she solely deserved from him.  
  
 Well, he did sort of receive her payback; Marx laughed in gleeful embarrassment at the feel of her fingers playfully pinching his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just...really love them together...


	7. Bliss

 Sakura stretched as she sat up. A tiny yawn broke out of her mouth. A little shiver shook her entire body. Stifling a grumble and a mumble, she looked around the chamber.  
  
 Soft strawberry pink eyes blinked in mild surprise at the sleeping prince beside her.  
  
 Calmly Marx slept, eyes still shut and lips parted the smallest of gaps. Lying on his left, the Nohr prince fidgeted slightly; yet he was still brought deep into slumber, showing no signs of waking up anytime soon.  
  
 Sakura only pursed her lips to stifle a giggle.  
  
 “How cute…” she mumbled, mouth had curled the most adorable of smiles one had ever seen. Turning her body and attention toward him, Sakura only watched every shape and every curve of his body. How his blonde hair curled and sprawled against the pillow. How his scars faintly marked the smooth surface of his collarbone. Sakura noticed every nook and cranny of the man’s physical condition, taking mental note on his health and sometimes even voicing out her concerns if he neglected his wellbeing.  
  
 Well, considering that he was sleeping soundly after yesterday’s horribly lagging, boring war meeting, Sakura was just glad to see him at peace.  
  
 “Sleep a little longer, okay?” Cheeks flushing swirls of red in her cheeks, Sakura then gulped at the idea in her brain. Quickly she looked left and right, scanning for any perpetrators or intruders as if she was out in the battlefield.  
  
 Once the coast was clear – as if it wasn’t in the first place – Sakura took a long, deep breath.  
  
 Eyes once again darting to the sleeping prince, she clutched the bedsheets to a firm grip. What was once a smile curled her lips had now quivered to a tight purse. At the mental count of three, she leaned closer and closer, removing the minimal distance she had with her husband.  
  
 “Mm-” Vainly holding back a groan that bubbled inside her throat, Sakura closed her eyes and placed a soft peck on his right cheek.  
  
 “Sweet dreams, dear…” Voice a faint, breathy whisper, the Nohrian queen quickly but carefully sat up straight. Thankfully Marx didn’t move a muscle, and for that she was far more relieved.  
  
 She then burst another giggle. “Maybe I’ll go fix some breakfast in bed. I-I’m sure Marx would love the surprise.” Growing happier at the idea alone, Sakura hopped off the giant bed and gave her body a little shake. Gaze turned to the giant window in their chamber, her smile was back gracing her mouth to see the gentle glow of sunshine peeking through the curtains.   
  
 With a delightful hum bubbling through those soft, pink lips, she happily skipped towards the castle kitchen.  
  
—  
  
 Honestly, during the entirety of that situation, Marx swore he almost died from a rapid mixture of bliss and embarrassment.  
  
 “Oh Gods…” Making perfectly sure that she was out of their room, Marx quickly tugged the bedsheets up until it covered his head. “Oh Gods oh Gods…” Heat burning swiftly until his head felt light, the prince even cupped his face with shivering hands.  
  
 At times like these, he was glad that he was able to mask his emotions perfectly.  
  
  _Gods I love her…_ However, Marx also knew: If Sakura kept doing that for every single morning that they had together, his mask would so easily crumble that even his siblings could notice the smitten behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new kink: them being pure and adorable


	8. Flowers

“Alright then,” His voice resonated softly to her side, “you can open your eyes now.”  
  
At the mental count of three, Sakura opened her eyes. And when she did, a short but loud gasp basically burst out of her small, pink lips. “O _h-!_ ” Voice reaching a tiny squeak at the end, she in the end only managed a gawk and a gape as her gaze feasted on the glorious view before her.   
  
A vibrant splash of colourful flowers filled her line of vision. Blue, red, yellow, purple, even the vivid shade of pink that almost matched her hair, all of it was planted nicely on every bush and tree. Some had tiny vines that tangled around their respective branches. Some popped up their petals as if to flaunt such magnificent beauty. Some even perched high on the tallest tree, basking in the sun’s brilliant glow and most of all catching the eyes of many an audience.  
  
Small hands slowly raised up to cup her gaping mouth. “Oh wow…” Words of awe lulling out to faint, warm breaths, Sakura kept her focus on the breathtaking sight.  
  
She then heard a chuckle, quickly reminding her that she wasn’t actually alone right now.  
  
Face burned a bright shade of red that hilariously matched one of the roses, Sakura sucked a deep breath before spinning her heel to his direction. “P-Prince M _arx-!_ ” She nipped the insides of her mouth at the sudden pitch, voice stifling another squeak that rumbled in her throat. “This is…” Mind a jumbled mess and face sizzled so hot one might thought she was catching a fever, Sakura plucked up all her courage and cocked her head high to face him.  
  
“Thank you…” That single word only slipped out of those pretty pink lips. Those lips then curved a sweet smile, corners tracing swirls that accompanied the vivid shade.  
  
Since the youngest princess was so engrossed in her state of embarrassment and glee, she didn’t realize that Marx himself was flushed to the tip of his ears as well.  
  
Yet the man was far skilled in masking his own emotions; one hand had cupped his trembling, quivering smile while left fingers were nervously tapping the side of his neck. “You’re welcome, Princess Sakura.” His voice was even, too even that his siblings could easily call out on his nervous state if they heard and saw him.  
  
But they weren’t here right now. No, in that wonderful moment, in that priceless chance, the only people present in the castle garden were him and Sakura.  
  
And for that, Marx was truly grateful and very, very happy. “I’m very glad you love it…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff sakumarx??? fluff sakumarx


	9. Scarf

Chills ran down his spine as Marx walked around the campgrounds. A few grumbles and even some growls could be heard from the eldest prince. Though sometimes he pursed his lips tightly, vainly stifling a much louder grumble that could basically be counted as immature and stupid especially coming from a man his title-  
  
“Prince Marx, there you are!”  
  
Before Marx had the chance to turn at the familiarly lovely sound of her voice, he instead froze in place once he felt something soft plopping on top of his head. “What the-?”  
  
“A-Aah! Oh no!” That voice once again rang, this time echoing just as close that it made his heart skip a beat. Vision temporarily robbed by the mysterious object on his head, Marx then felt a tug on his left wrist. “Can you um… C-Can you bend down a little?”  
  
The prince was baffled beyond words; nevertheless, hilarious as it may seem, he did as he was told.  
  
Slowly Marx crouched down, both hands now levelled forward as a vain act of balance. He then felt the object – a scarf, he figured, and so thick and comfortably warm, he might add – slide backwards. Once snugged against the back and sides of his neck, Marx felt tingles prickling on his skin, making him shiver from the warmth that finally sipped into his body.   
  
“There you go!”  
  
Her voice lulled again, so soft and gentle, this time warming his heart that had long beat for her.  
  
Eyes slowly fluttered open, Marx finally flashed a small, sincere smile at the giggling princess before him. “Princess Sakura…” The words huffed out without a thought; her name felt so comfortable, so natural to his lips every time he said it. Slowly bringing himself to an upright position, the paladin reached out for her right hand that was still busy tucking the scarf around his neck. “I- You shouldn’t have.”  
  
He then heard her giggle; Marx ever wondered if kissing her endlessly would be enough to end this blissful torment.  
  
“You were shivering so much, Prince Marx.” Forcing her focus on his face rather than her hand that was now gently cupped by him, Sakura softly tugged one end of the scarf before puffing another giggle. “Besides…” The next words seemed stuck in her throat, so Sakura exhaled a breath or two before she could let her embarrassment get the best of her. “I uh…I wanted you to have this scarf I m-made so…” White teeth firmly nipping the insides of her lips, Sakura looked down and glanced at her shuffling feet. Soon enough, it was her turn to grumble and mumble, the silence from the now surprised prince further increasing the beat of her heart.  
  
While for Marx?  
  
 _Oh Gods_ , Body trembling and this time not from the dreadful cold, Marx only brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, silently calming himself from the sheer joy that radiated in his heart, _what did I ever do to deserve this bliss?  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell u im so very happy to know sakura canonically hows how to sew stuff


	10. Kiss

“Eh? You want me to close my eyes?” Her head tilted to the side, a single eyebrow raised in confusion as she stared at him.  
  
Marx only nodded once, yet the small smile on his face removed all air of intensity that once hanged in the air between them. “And just…” Forcing a silent cough, Marx continued. “Stay still for a moment.”  
  
Now, usually this sort of questioning behaviour would frighten the princess. Hell, if anything, Sakura would deny such a request and even run away toward either her retainers or her family if she had to.  
  
But this was Marx. Odd as it may sound given his intimidating reputation, the few weeks that they spent time together built such a trust and bond between them that Sakura could feel that fear fading away to a blink when he was the matter.  
  
So with a single nod of her own, Sakura straightened her posture and held her head high before closing her eyes. “L-Like this?” Though her voice still sometimes wavered, the priestess stood her ground. She had confidence in her newfound ally, in Marx, and if Kamui trusted them to let them be on their side, then Sakura had no qualms nor worries about not trusting the eldest Nohrian prince-  
  
All thoughts crashed against a mental wall once she felt a pair of lips to hers.  
  
It wasn’t rough, nor was it forced. Instead it felt soft, warm, inviting even, the supple skin brushing over her own in a single caress that sent tingles all the way to the back of her neck. Breath unwarily kept tight in her lungs, Sakura didn’t realize that she had her hands raised out of reflex. Eyes squeezed shut, she felt her hands being held, fingers laced against another that perfectly cupped her palms, the touch alone leaving her feeling safe and secured.  
  
Sakura then felt and heard a sharp inhale, further thickening the vibrant splash of red on her face. She felt the kiss deepen, yet still firmly restrained. Her right hand then lost its grasp, but before she had a chance to do anything, Sakura instead muffled a squeak at the feel of a warm palm caressing her beet red cheek.  
  
Each touch, each brush, especially the feel of his thumb brushing a single stroke on her burning skin, everything roused a squeak that finally bubbled through her lips.  
  
 _Pop_ , this in the end ended the kiss, making both of them gasp in excited and agitated silence.  
  
Her head dropped forward at every desire of avoiding his gaze, Sakura only glanced at the hand that slipped away from her face. Soft crimson eyes slid to the other hand that still held her own, and frankly, the princess was more than glad to know that he didn’t let go.  
  
“M-My dear-” Ah, there was never a moment she wasn’t actually amused to hear the sound of his stuttered voice. “-Sakura…?”  
  
She was nervous. Hell, she felt like burning into the ground beneath her.   
  
And yet she smiled; she was happy, blissful, exhilarated even, making her twitch and fidget while vainly ignoring the manic heartbeat that echoed in her own chest.  
  
And then she laughed.  
  
“Geez…” Voice rang just as melodious as her laughter, Sakura looked up. Her eyes still avoided his gaze though, the action painfully obvious for the princess couldn’t bear to see his flushed expression. “Marx…you…” Again those words lost on her tongue, making her turn to her next course of action which was more laughter and countless mumbling.  
  
She then felt her left hand being raised.  
  
Curiosity got the best of her, Sakura looked up and finally stared at him.  
  
And when she did, oh the princess almost turned that mumble into a short scream once she saw and felt the back of her hand being brushed by those warm lips.  
  
“My queen.” Practically hiding that cocky little grin on the back of her hand, Marx cast a peek at the stunned princess. “Are you dissatisfied,” That grin then trembled, shaking the corners of his mouth to form the dumbest, most smitten smile one had ever seen, “by just a touch?”  
  
Well, it was safe to say that it was now his turn to exhale a rousing laughter once he heard the lovely echo of her “M-M _arx!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by both their japanese my room lines ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	11. Assist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura loves baking, and Marx has every intention to join her hobbies.

“Am I…doing this right, Sakura?”  
  
She stifled a giggle as an automatic response.  
  
“I believe a giggle isn’t much of an answer I need, dear.” Blush burned brightly in his face, Marx looked away and stared at the chocolate mess in the bowl. The more he stared at the gooey mixture, the more he ruefully knew he had made a mistake.  
  
Violet eyes then widened to see one slim finger dipping into the messy mix.   
  
Silence still stitching his mouth, Marx dumbly followed the hand’s movement, only to then feel heat sizzling straight to his ears to see Sakura dipping the chocolate-covered index finger into her mouth.  
  
 _Pop._ “N-Not bad…” Now feeling quite embarrassed at her actions and the baffled stare, Sakura meekly scooted closer until her right side bumped his left arm. “Just…needs a little more flour, maybe another egg, then stir it softly this time and the batch is ready to be in the oven.” Soft pink eyes focused directly on the soft batter; never once did she look up for Sakura knew, if she did, her heart wouldn’t handle the intensely enamoured stare he often gave to her.  
  
And if that wasn’t enough, Sakura could almost feel her heart burst right out of her chest once she felt strong arms positioned by her sides and her back gently bumping his chest. “M-Marx what’re you-?”  
  
“Hmm?” His soft hum silenced her to a meek squeak. Right hand holding the plastic spatula, Marx moved his left hand across her and took her own right hand. “To be honest, I’m…afraid I might stir it too fast again.” In all honesty, they both knew that that was only half of the reason. Letting her hold the plastic spatula while his right hand gently holding her own, Marx slid one more step closer until he could practically feel her warmth looming into his chest.  
  
Well, a part of her was just really glad Marx was behind him. “Ah, I-I see…” Red splashed her entire face that one would guess that she had a fever. Yet her smile never ceased, instead quivered to a wide, gleeful smile. Taking a deep breath, she carefully stirred the batter, all the while guiding his right hand that was still holding her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, i am v v v v v sorry for people waiting for takukamus Red Ribbon of Fate. eid is literally next week so im getting a lil busy. again. so 70% of the things i write lately are just from free times or when i feel a short surge of motivation eheh


	12. Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really was her knight in shining armour.

He looked at her the moment he heard a soft giggle. “What is it, love?”  
  
Sitting on the horse with both legs gently placed on the left side of the beast, Sakura wiggled slightly before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “Oh, it’s n-nothing.”  
  
Her hands pressed against her screaming heart to feel his arms nudged her petite body.  
  
“Are you sure, Sakura?” Mouth bitten by white teeth to fight back a grin, Marx placed one gentle kiss to the top of her head. Strong hands still holding the reins of his horse, the first prince once again gave her body a playful squeeze with both of his arms. “You know you don’t need to hide anything from me.” Again he kissed the top of her head, then lingered to the shell of her right ear.  
  
His grin twitched just the slightest to hear her adorable squeak.  
  
“I just…” Back straightened and air exhaled through parted lips, she cast a shy glance at the first prince before looking forward. “When I’m riding this horse with you, I just…” Gods, she was embarrassed as hell, but she couldn’t back down now. “It…makes me feel like a princess being accompanied by her knight in s-s-shining…” Voice getting quieter and quieter at every statement, she lowered her head, “armour…”  
  
Well, he obviously didn’t expect that answer.  
  
“A-Ah.” Now feeling quite embarrassed himself, Marx carefully signalled his horse to slow down before he nuzzled into the soft tresses of pink hair. “To be quite frank, my love, you technically _are_ a princess.” Once those words slurred out, he felt like slapping himself in the face for stating the obvious. “And as for your knight in shining armour.” Okay, so having those words coming out from his own mouth really did splash hot red in his cheeks.  
  
“Well,” Gently nudging her body with both arms, Marx glanced down and flashed the sincerest, sweetest smile Sakura had ever seen, “is it alright for me to say that you’ve already found one in me?”  
  
Their eyes met, flushed face mirrored each other’s. Until finally Sakura burst a gleeful laugh, the question and sight of his flustered expression actually eased her screaming heart.  
  
“Y-Yes…” Picking up all the courage she had in her, Sakura leaned in for a chaste peck to his lips; this time it was her turn to bring him into a stupor. “It’s more than alright…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love them a lot honestly...


	13. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sakura did something Marx had never thought she actually could.

Lately, his retainers and siblings began to realize that there was something that could so easily distract the first prince of Nohr.  
  
Standing before Kamui, Marx discussed about the upcoming march. Violet eyes remained focus on the map in her hands. Left and right he scanned the content, mind marking each territory in his memory that could lead to an advantage once the day of the march arrived. As Kamui explained, the Nohrian prince merely nodded, though more than twice voicing out his opinions when the Nohr noble needed it.  
  
Taking a brief break from the map, Marx looked around the astral plane.  
  
And it was then that his eyes caught the image of a certain priestess talking and walking beside Elise.  
  
As if by fate, Sakura looked to his direction as well.  
  
Both showed a vague reaction of shock at the eye contact. While her legs continued moving and her ears listened to every word from the enthusiastic Nohrian princess, Sakura could perfectly see him: the brilliant shine of violet irises, the broad, safe shape of his chest. Even when the prince was sporting in a purple tunic – Gods help her, her heart started to beat fast – Sakura always loved how he looked, how he dressed up. To her, he would always look handsome.  
  
Even when he was waddling in the lake trying to swim? Sakura remembered laughing when the first thought in her mind was ‘charming’.  
  
Joy simply radiated every time she looked at him. So, with one fist close to her screaming heart and breath momentarily held inside her lungs, Sakura cast a quick glance at Elise before – and actually – winking at Marx.  
  
Before she could even see his reaction, the Hoshidan princess immediately gripped Elise’s hand and sprinted as fast as her legs could give.  
  
While for Marx?  
  
“Um…Big Brother?”  
  
Reality slammed him in the face at the fight of a hand waving across him. “Whu-Yes?” Quickly he recollected his senses and stared – gawked – forward, violent eyes blinking once and twice at the sight of the curious dragon princess.  
  
Thankfully, Kamui was far too distracted from the strategic planning to realize what had exactly happened.  
  
Unthankfully, Marx now needed a firm, reasonable excuse once she asked, “Big Brother, why is your face as red as a tomato?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sakura probably learned that from laslow rip in peace laslow later


	14. Accidental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura finds the worst of places to confess something.

Of all the time and places Sakura wished to convey her feelings properly.  
  
“I- Excuse me, but I didn’t hear you, Princess Sakura.” Lowering his training sword, the Nohrian prince spun his heel to fully face her.  
  
Sakura didn’t reply immediately. Instead she fumbled and she mumbled, fingers toying with each other and eyes darting anywhere except on him. “I…I said…” Once again words dripped like drops of whimpers until the sentence was finished.   
  
Granted, the sounds of soldiers sparring and steels clashing were as loud as they could be, but even Marx knew that the noise was not loud enough to have drown out any conversation that could be held.  
  
Well, except for this one princess, he figured.  
  
“Sakura…” Her name cooed in a gentle, reassuring tone, Marx slid one step closer and almost had half a mind to stoop down; he knew she never really liked him kneeling down for her, just as he never actually liked her tiptoeing for him.  
  
Kamui once jested that they should get her a stool, but Marx was too serious for his own good to realize his snarky sister’s remark.  
  
Again he saw Sakura’s lips move. Again he heard nothing.  
  
“My dear…” The training sword switched from right to left hand, Marx slowly reached out for her with his right hand. “If there is something troubling you, please do not hesitate to tell me-”  
  
Once those fingers brushed the very warmth of her cheek, it was then that Sakura finally snapped at the words she wished to say.  
  
And to everyone’s surprise, to Marx’s utter bafflement – and most of all, to Sakura’s complete dismay – the words she’d been meaning to confess this whole morning was blurted out in a sharp, piercing, “I LOVE YOU!!”   
  
Silence then hanged heavy in the training grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip marx as ryoma n takumi heard sakura from afar


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they're alone, words flow freely like a river.

“I love you truly, my queen…”  
  
Her giggles were like music to his ears.  
  
“I love you too…” Feeling quite proud that the sentence didn’t break to stammers for once, Sakura braved herself to look at him. “Do you want to know something, dear?” As she sat on his lap and her left side gently brushing his chest, Sakura reached to hold his left hand.  
  
His right hand tracing small circles on the right side of her waist and lips peppering kisses to her left shoulder, Marx cast a curious peek at her.  
  
Well, it was now or never. “Even though…even though we’re always together these days, my…” Her right hand cupped his left, fingers perfectly intertwined like a puzzle piece. “My heart still races every time I see you.” Blood rushed to her face, but love and admiration kept her going as she continued, “You make me love you more every day…” Soft pink eyes lingered on the sight of their fingers wiggling between one another, Sakura gently pecked a kiss to the back of his right hand.  
  
He merely watched – gaped.   
  
He loved her.  
  
He loved her, he loved her, he loved her, he truly, absolutely, irrevocably loved her.  
  
“A-Ah Marx-?!” Shock then slammed her to feel her body being pulled into a tight hug, Sakura wiggled slightly before trying to look up at his face. “M-My dear what’s-?!”  
  
“What a wonderful life you’ve given me…”  
  
Although his voice was lowly muffled due to the fact that he was nuzzling the top of her head, Sakura could hear him perfectly and clearly.  
  
And since her head nuzzled against his warm chest, the priestess could vividly hear the rapid drums of his heart.  
  
Her giggles were like music to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was honestly so self indulgent lmaoooo
> 
> based on their myroom english lines hehe


	16. Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone told Marx that he would be sitting in front of a campfire and pouring his heart out about the secrets of his life to another person, he would most probably banish that said someone.

If someone told Marx that he would be sitting in front of a campfire and pouring his heart out about the secrets of his life to another person, he would most probably banish that said someone.  
  
“So…” Slim fingers playfully twiddling with one another, Sakura glanced at the prince beside her. “What’s your favourite animal?” Both index and middle fingers cupped together, then gently brushing across her pursed, pink lips.  
  
A small smile curled near a nice shade of red. “In truth, I am very fond of cats.”  
  
That smile practically curled to see excitement sparkling in her eyes.  
  
“Really?” Body almost bouncing on the log that they both sat, Sakura turned her body to fully face him. “I-I…I love cats too! They’re just so adorable and lovable a-and I really love it when they nuzzle your cheek when you hug them!” Briefly lost in her moment of delight, the Hoshidan princess then held a deep breath at the embarrassing realization.  
  
She was thankful for the dark skies, for Sakura knew her face had burned bright red at the sound of his laughter.  
  
“I’m very glad to hear that too then.” Hell, even Marx himself was thankful for the lack of clear light around them. “If you wish, once this war is over, you can come into Castle Krakenburg and meet Maxwell. That furry little feline of mine always adores visitors who lavish him with attention.”  
  
If she was embarrassed before, one couldn’t tell since Sakura was back to flashing her wide, adorable smile. “Really?!” Slim fingers now intertwined together, she even scooted an inch closer. “I-You wouldn’t mind i-if I visit the castle and meet Maxwell?”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind at all.” Truly, he very much loved seeing her smile. “Maxwell would love you.”   
  
And truly, as he watched her giggle in excited glee, he very much loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sleepy...bt i crave tht fluff...


	17. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura isn't the only one who has a nickname.

“M-Marx-Wait no.” Quickly Sakura shook her head. Her hands cupped together and pressed to her chest, she took a deep breath and stared at the calm but curious prince.  
  
“Dear.”  
  
The moment Marx heard that word ring from those pretty pink lips, he swore a part of his soul had drifted away.  
  
And if that wasn’t enough, “I love you so, so much, dear!”  
  
To see her smile radiating like a sunshine breaking through a cloudy day, to hear her laugh bubbling into his ears like a beautiful, breath-taking melody, hell, to remember her calling him _that_ ever since their little confession.  
  
“D-D-Dear-?!” A sharp squeak rasped out once Sakura felt her body being pulled to a tight squeeze.  
  
“D-Don’t-” Marx wheezed quietly, lips then tracing a line right across the right side of her neck. “Just…don’t look at me right now, my queen…”  
  
While Marx was trying his very best to ease his screaming heart, what he didn’t know that his nickname for _her_ gave the exact same reaction he was feeling, if not even more.  
  
“O-Okay…” Sakura peeped, though lips had curled the silliest, most adorable smile that was hidden against his right shoulder.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i die a little in complete bliss everytime japanese sakura says 'anata!'


	18. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They loved these moments where they could cuddle together in peaceful silence.

They loved these moments where they could cuddle together in peaceful silence.  
  
Her soft snores were all he heard lulling in the room. Her breathing gently brushed across his collarbone, tickling him every now and then. Sometimes she would fidget. Sometimes she would sigh. But no matter what, slumber still took hold of her. While he lay on his back, his precious queen had used his chest as her own warm, loving bed.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
“Mmhm…” The faint sound of her voice cooed into his ears. Her left hand was loosely pressed to her chest while her right hand mindlessly brushed up and down his bare arm. Eyes still shut and mind still filled with dreams, Sakura wiggled in his embrace until she was back into deep sleep.  
  
Marx only watched in sheer grateful bliss.  
  
His arms gently tightened around her small frame. One hand wrapped around her shoulders while the other traced lazy circles on her back. The pillow that his head rested upon was a bit thicker, and this gave him the wonderful opportunity to see the love of his life.  
  
She was mesmerizing. She was breath-taking. How many times had Marx counted his luck every time he’s reminded that she loved him? How many times had Marx wondered if this was only an endless, euphoric dream he would wake up from anytime soon? From the moment he laid eyes on her to the day he proposed, Marx never dreamed that he would find love; love from the one who knew what he had gone through as a painfully shy, insecure kid; love from the one who had so easily tore his walls down, leaving him bare and exposed with her as the witness.  
  
Sakura fidgeted again, and this time her pink lips faintly pressed the deep scar on his collarbone.  
  
Marx shivered once and sucked in some air. His arms still comfortably secured around her body, he looked at her. Minutes felt like hours, yet Marx could stare at her forever if he was given the chance. With the faintest of smiles twitching the corners of his mouth, he leaned a bit closer and pressed a long, lingering kiss to her forehead.  
  
He was hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST....WANT THEM TO BE SO FLUFFY...


	19. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were in this together.

“So, how do I look?”  
  
Her giggles burned heat into his cheeks.  
  
“That ridiculous, huh…”  
  
“N-No no!” Quickly Sakura responded, both hands now waving across her chest. “I-I didn’t mean to laugh at you, dear!” Her face a nice shade of red, she then took a deep breath and released in a huff. “I just…the robe is surprisingly…fluffy.”  
  
Well, that answer was unexpected.  
  
“I see…” His lips stifled a laugh as he looked at the royal attire. “Well, I have to admit. It is quite soft and comfortable.” Violet eyes focused on the black armour strapped to his body. Both hands shifted and tugged on the purple sash across his chest. “Though, I can never understand how Father-” His heart ached painfully at the memory of his father. “How he managed to keep his posture for so long in this…”  
  
His smile wavered, trembled, then pursed at the flooding memories.  
  
However, shock then shook him when he saw small hands brushing his own.  
  
Quickly he looked forward, only to then have his breath stuck inside his throat to see a pair of warm, strawberry pink irises.  
  
“You’ll manage it.” Her voice lulled like soothing velvet. Looking up to him, Sakura flashed a sweet smile. “And what’s more, you’re not alone in this.” Her hands curled around his. “We’re in this together, dear.”  
  
To see her smile, to hear her voice, to have her in his life.  
  
Marx felt his smile widen. “Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *is stressed* *writes sakumarx*


	20. Robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Marx was crowned king, he realized that someone had taken a certain shine on the king's robe.

“You’re really starting to admire the robe, aren’t you?”  
  
Silence lingered for a few seconds in the room before Sakura meekly replied, “…Maybe.”  
  
His chest rumbled softly as he chuckled. Her cheeks burned brightly as she leaned close into his embrace.  
  
Sitting on his lap, Sakura fidgeted slightly before nudging his chest with her right shoulder. “Y-You’re warmer and much cosier, though.” Gods, just saying that was able to flush heat right to her ears. Her right cheek nuzzled his neck, pink lips then shyly peppered kisses to the left side of it. The edges of the royal black robe was tugged closer and closer until her body was wrapped by cloak.  
  
Marx only bit the insides of his cheeks; Gods, she was killing him.  
  
“Is that so, my queen?” Arms tucked around her slim waist, Marx kissed the right side of her head.  
  
“Mhmm…” was her only reply, though mouth had curled swirls at the corners to be receiving such attention. Right hand holding the edges of the robe, Sakura moved her left hand to caress his warm cheek. Her reaction caught his attention, and with face a delicate shade of red, she silently urged Marx to lean closer for a kiss.  
  
His lips were warm too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* eyy


	21. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were just weak for each other.

“And one and two…” Left and right they slowly moved to the melody. His left hand cupped her right, Marx carefully signalled Sakura to slide to the side. “That’s it, dear. You’re doing it!” His right hand caressed up and down her back, accidentally tickling her which caused Sakura to giggle out of the blue.  
  
“Stop that, d-dear!” Her body shivering up to the back of her neck, Sakura playfully patted his right shoulder. “I-I’m focusing, but I can’t focus much if you’re tickling me!”  
  
He wasn’t tickling her anymore, but Gods, she found it extremely hard to focus when he started laughing.  
  
“My apologies, my queen.” His laughter subsided to warm chuckles. Gently pulling her closer, Marx kissed her forehead.   
  
Her head was lowered, eyes focused on the white cravat near his neck. “Geez…” Her own laughter bubbled out, Sakura pulled back slightly and finally looked at him with pouted pink lips.  
  
Gods, Marx was always weak for that.  
  
 _Chup!_  
  
“M-Marx!” Utterly stunned by the sudden kiss, Sakura almost released her grip and stumbled backwards if it weren’t for Marx pulling her to a tight embrace.  
  
“A-Ah, for that…” Marx shyly mumbled, his mouth brushing the right side of her neck. His arms were already locked around her waist, yet their bodies still rocked left and right to the lovely music. “I’m sorry for not being sorry, my love…”  
  
Well, Sakura was shocked, but she never hated it.  
  
The colour in his face began to burn a bright red when her laughter rang in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically i just love imagining them handling royal life after the war and Honestly...


	22. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siegbert goes to Mama Sakura for some advice.

  “Mother, may I ask something?”  
  
 Sakura turned at the sound of the voice, only to then have her head tilted upwards at the sight of the young paladin. “Oh! Hello dear!” Soft, small hands cupping together, the priestess flashed a sweet smile at her tall son. “What did you want to ask?”  
  
  The smile was obviously returned with a curve of his own. “Well…” Head briefly turned to shyly avoid her curious gaze, Siegbert brought one hand up and mindlessly fumbled with the ends of his pink hair. “I uh…” The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he got. “I was wondering, Mother…”  
  
  While Siegbert struggled with the words, concern started to fill the princess’s heart. “Dear, are you okay?” Taking one step forward, she reached out and gave his right arm a gentle tug. “If there’s something bothering you, you know…you know you can tell me.” Strawberry pink eyes blinked twice as she watched Siegbert take deep, long breaths.  
  
  “I was wondering…how did Mother overcome her shyness?”  
  
  She blinked faster at the question.  
  
  “Ah, well!” Quickly she replied, though was then silenced momentarily with her own intake of air. “Why…Why do you ask, dear?” Instead of letting go, Sakura tugged his right arm again, silently insisting Siegbert to unclasp his hands and lower both arms.  
  
  “Well…” He gave a shrug. “I just…I-I thought it might be obvious.” Then broke out a nervous chuckle. Left and right he glanced, obviously avoiding the insistent stare that rattled his heart. After what felt like hours, the young prince exhaled again – Gods, if this kept up any longer, he was going to run out of air.  
  
  “I was looking for ways to…not be shy around people.” Plum purple eyes finally met her gaze. As shaken as he was with direct eye contact, thankfully, Siegbert always felt a sense of ease in the gaze of his mother’s. “I was wondering if Mother has a special tactic on how to be braver.”  
  
  “Ah,” was all that’d left Sakura’s mouth. She then swiftly pressed her lips shut, cheeks burned red at the realization of her slipup. “I-I see…” A smile then tugged the corners of her mouth. “Well, in that case,” Mumbling quietly, the Hoshidan princess gently tapped her lower lip with one finger, “I…do remember one advice your Father once gave me.”  
  
  “Oh?” It was now Siegbert’s turn to react out of instinct, then pursed his own lips as well at the slip of his tongue. “Father helped Mother? How?” Feeling quite excited himself over the topic, Siegbert stared at Sakura with bright, plum purple eyes.  
  
  “Well…” Though embarrassment ran deep, bliss also bubbled in her heart. Dragging one finger to her lower lip, Sakura looked away and pondered for a moment. “Marx said that, in order to overcome your stage fright, you try to find the most intimidating person you can find and talk to them.”  
  
  “Oh!” Again his tongue slipped, though this time he was too interested in the topic to realize. Hands cupped back together and gently bobbing against his thighs, Siegbert tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. “And who was the most intimidating person you’d approached, Mother?”  
  
  Her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red. Her lips curled the cutest smile one had ever seen. “Your father.”  
  
  His head shot straight. His eyes grew wide. “Whu-what?”  
  
  Upon realizing the grim little mistake, immediately Sakura gasped and shook her head in rapid shakes. “I-I-I mean-! N-Not that I find your father scary! Well not anym _ore!_ ” Left and right she waved her hands. “I did find him scary _before_ but it turns out he’s just this sweet, caring, l-loving…” The more she explained, she slower her tone had become. “Cutest…” Strawberry pink eyes were torn away from his gaze. “Most handsome…” Both hands now cupped her warm cheek. “Dashing…”  
  
  “Mother…?”  
  
  Upon hearing Siegbert’s voice, Sakura could feel her blood freeze entirely.  
  
  She swore, smoke was puffing out right from the top of the head right now.  
  
  “I mean-I-I-I m _ean-!_ ” Trying to pick up what’s left of her dignity, Sakura opted to just wave her hands up and down and left and right in hopes that that action alone could save her from this horrifying embarrassment.  
  
  To see such a striking shade of red in her mother’s face, his own embarrassment actually simmered down to amusement as Siegbert finally burst out a charming laugh.  
  
_**END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just...i love them as mother and son...a++
> 
> also consider this as marxs bday fic eventho hes not in it lmao happy birthday you tallass loving lion nerd
> 
> EDIT: ALSO ALSO i just realized ive already posted it here. just not in my tumblr LMAOOOO ok i deleted the old one and rewrote and fixed a bit on this chapter OH WELL. its gonna be midnight im. Tired


	23. Tunic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a sight he never expected.

_It’s…big._  
  
  It was the first thought that came into mind the moment she saw herself in the mirror.  
  
  The material was soft and silky too; that was the second thought that popped next. Her arms flopping slightly due to such long sleeves, Sakura tipped her head left and right to get a better view. The black tunic shined gloriously in the reflection. The collar of the attire draped lowly, giving her more than enough to breathe comfortably. Despite the dark clothing, it amazed the Hoshidan princess to know that the tunic was comfortable and warm.  
  
  _Maybe it’s because Nohr is colder than Hoshido._ She remembered Marx telling her about his kingdom’s weather condition. She knew the first prince always wore the tunic under his armour. Hell, she’d seen him wearing it countless of times when he was resting in the astral kingdom. At first, she was sceptical. How was she not? The astral kingdom may not be as hot as Hoshido, but it was still warm enough for anyone who weren’t used to the heat. And yet he was still seen sporting thicker clothes as if the heat meant nothing to him.  
  
  She was curious, but also extremely shy to ask him about the matter in fear that it might offend him.  
  
  So to find his tunic sprawled in one of the healing tents was honestly a lucky chance for her.  
  
  Shades of red splashed each cheek at the fact that she was able to easily recognize his tunic in the first place. “Sakura, you idiot…” Mumbling to herself, she quickly shook her head and focused her gaze on the mirror. Arms slowly spread to the side, she turned her hip left and right for clearer inspection. Obviously, he was bigger and taller than her, yet it still surprised and amused Sakura to see that tunic almost reached her knees.  
  
  Pink lips pursed a meek smile at the familiar scent. “Geez…” Sighing shamefully at such an embarrassing thought, Sakura peeked at the mirror before bringing both hands close to her mouth. “It really is soft…” _Just like him_ , she thought. Blush now dusted right to the ears, Sakura fluttered her eyes close and took a slow, long breath-  
  
  “Sa-Sakura…?”  
  
  All form of amusement and bliss shattered instantly like a thousand mirrors.  
  
  Her body froze from head to toe. Her pupils shrunk directly in the center of her iris. Rosewood pink eyes were as round as they could be. Soft, pale pink lips dried in a blink at the rapid rush of air.  
  
  The atmosphere in the tent was thick. Too thick. Breathing seemed impossible. Thinking seemed impractical. Her head dropped forward the moment she heard that voice – _his_ voice – Sakura could actually feel her vision being split into two.  
  
  She was dreaming. She _had_ to be dreaming! Her thoughts were so invested on Marx’s clothing that she must have imagined his voice it became so real in her head-  
  
  “Wha- Is…Is that my tunic?”  
  
  It wasn’t a dream.  
  
  It was a full-blown nightmare.  
  
  Head still hanged low, her arms slowly, achingly slid down and pressed tight to her chest. At the mental count of three – five, ten, twenty – Sakura squeezed her eyes shut and robotically turned her head to the tent’s entrance.  
  
  Before she could regain her vision, she prayed deeply that the voice was just her brain playing mind tricks on her.  
  
  The second she opened her eyes and saw what was in front, that prayer was nothing more than a fool’s wish.  
  
  There he was, standing tall and grand, looking utterly shocked at the fact that his tunic was being worn by somebody else – by her. His right hand was seen gripping the tent’s flap, while left hand twitched and stilled right by his side.   
  
  She then foolishly braved herself to look at his face.  
  
  And by Gods, was it a huge mistake of the day.  
  
  Like looking at one’s reflection, his face too was as red as it could be. Vivid violet eyes shined the brightest in her gaze. Black, dotted pupils dilated just the slightest at every passing, heaving breath. His face mimicked the colour of a roaring flame. His voice resembled the tone of the tiniest squeak.  
  
  One second.  
  
  Two seconds.  
  
  Three long, agonizing seconds had passed between them.  
  
  _Oh Gods._ Until finally, _O-Oh…Oh Gods, oh Gods-Oh GODS!!_ Sakura could actually feel the thin line in her brain snap into two. Face now burned in a bright shade of red, her mouth gaped slowly, wider, until her jaw practically numbed at the still action.  
  
  And just when she thought she had grasped the last bits of her rationality.  
  
  The second Marx took one step forward, the second Marx opened his mouth and faintly muttered, “S-Saku-”  
  
  It was a day that Marx ruefully learned just how sharp and high her scream could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rip in peace marx


	24. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical morning for the king and queen.

 A yawn lazily broke out of her mouth as she sat up. Hair a beautifully pink, dishevelled mess, Sakura stretched her arms and gently shook her head left and right.  
  
 That yawn then turned into a short gasp once she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
 “M-Marx!” Laughter adorably bubbled out of pretty pink lips, Sakura looked to the side. His head had already nuzzled her left shoulder, as his mouth had begun kissing the smooth surface of her skin.  
  
 He didn’t say a word, but did pull her closer until she rested on his lap.  
  
 Oh how amused she was to be reminded just how spoiled her king could be around her.  
  
 “Sweetheart…” Left cheek brushing the soft strands of blonde hair, Sakura moved her hand to play with some of the curly locks. “It’s time to get up. Big Brother Ryouma and Big Sister Camilla are visiting today.” Carefully she turned her head, those pink lips then kissed the top of his head so lovingly, so sweetly.  
  
 Gods, he shuddered.  
  
 “Let them come.” His embrace loosened slightly, Marx started tracing lazy circles on her stomach and waist. “If we stay quiet long enough, maybe they might go away.” Eyes still closed, he peppered more and more kisses to her shoulder, to her neck, to the ticklish spot right near her chin.  
  
 She knew Marx didn’t mean it. Probably.  
  
 Her body shivered delightfully from his caress. More giggles bubbled adorably to feel his touch. “E-Even so…” White teeth nipped gently once she felt his lips, so warm and soft, pressed a lingering kiss into the side of her neck. “You know very well Big Sister Camilla wouldn’t hesitate to tear down the door, dear.”  
  
 A groan stifled weakly between puckered lips.  
  
 One hand lightly brushing her smiling mouth, Sakura turned her body so that her left side bumped his chest. “Now…” Quickly her hands cupped his face, thumbs gently brushing the soft, warm skin of his cheeks.  
  
 Lazily Marx let his face be directed to look at her, he himself was obviously more than thrilled to see such a breath-taking angel first thing in the morning.  
  
 She gently kissed the tip of his nose, this time causing a low growl to vibrate in his throat.  
  
 “Let’s go take a bath and get ready, alright?” Her voice was gentle, soothing, the ultimate cure to ail his once cold, broken heart.  
  
 Violet eyes met a pair of pinks, and he couldn’t help but laugh in complete delight at this miracle in life.  
  
 “Only if you join me, my queen.”  
  
 Once again laughter rang in the room once he tugged her closer. Once again his cheeks merely flushed in sheer admiration over his undying love for her.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder that i still love them wholeheartedly


	25. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marx teaches Sakura on the way of the sword.

 Gods, she was utterly beautiful.  
  
 “Am I…doing this right?” Nervously Sakura asked as she looked at him. The wooden sword shaking yet firm in her grasp, the priestess huffed through perfectly pink lips.  
  
 By the Gods, she was a literal angel that had descended from heaven.  
  
 Quickly bringing himself back to reality, Marx observed her stance. “You’re in the correct form, my dear.” Arms casually crossed against his chest, he tipped his head to the side. She never ceased to amaze him from the first day she approached him. When Sakura asked him if he could teach her the way of the sword, Marx was seriously surprised. It wasn’t that he doubted her, oh no. He knew she was skilled with magic. He knew she was exceptionally skilled with a bow. If anything, she had the ability to constantly awe him with her strong will and strength.  
  
 Which then brought him to the current situation.  
  
 “Um…Marx?”  
  
 Gods, he sometimes felt stupid for feeling breathless every time she said his name.  
  
 Violet eyes then caught a minor fault in her stance. “Sakura, you need to loosen your arms.” Though the sleeves of his tunic was already rolled, Marx casually slid one sleeve further upwards before sliding his right foot forward.  
  
 A tiny pout twitched just the slightest from her lower lip. “Ah, o-okay…” Fingers still tightly curled around the handle of the sword, Sakura wiggled her arms slightly before fixing her position.  
  
 Marx actually bit back a wider smile to see her attempts.  
  
  _Oh Gods._  
  
 “Ah,” Half-hearted to correct her, Marx raised one finger before pressing his lips. Air momentarily tucked inside his left cheek, the first prince let out a faint chuckle.  
  
 Her ears were sharp, just as her mind.   
  
 “I’m still not in my correct position, am I?” Voice timid and embarrassed by her fault, Sakura stifled a groan as she tried to reposition her arms again. She swore, if she loosened her arms any further, they would be like jelly and she wouldn’t be able to hold the sword anymore—  
  
 Sakura froze when she felt someone carefully caressing her arms from behind.  
  
 Hell, the moment she peeked over her left shoulder, the Hoshidan princess knew her soul had already flew out of her body once she realized who it was.  
  
 “My queen,” His voice husky and warm near her right ear, Marx traced his hands until he brushed the back of her hands. “You’ve suddenly gone stiffer than before.”  
  
 Like hell she wasn’t. “Y-Y-You—!” Red splashed fast and hard into the priestess’ face, Sakura snapped her head forward and gulped down a squeak. “You’re close!”  
  
 The sound of his breathing, so warm and slightly uneven tickled the side of her head. “Do you not like it—?”  
  
 “No, no!” Her reply faster than she had hoped, Sakura wished the ground below could just swallow her right now. “I-I just…” Head slowly lowered, she took a deep breath and let it out through parted lips. “I was surprised, dear.” Slim fingers still hard around the sword’s handle, Sakura cocked her head and cast a brief peek at the beloved prince behind her. “But I…” Gods, this was killing the princess. “I don’t mind it at all.”  
  
 If anything, she loved it.  
  
 But like hell she could sputter that out without actually bolting right out of his arms afterwards.  
  
 His chuckle tickled the tip of her right ear. “I’m glad.”  
  
 And by Gods, he _really_ was glad. Because, unbeknownst to Sakura, his face too had already burned to the tips of his ears. As calm as he was on the outside, only the Gods knew just how madly and frantically his heart was screaming inside his chest right now. His first and foremost intention was to help her, obviously; he’d slowly went around her and carefully fixed her stance from behind, nothing more.  
  
 But hell, from the moment Marx leaned closer, from the moment he placed just the tiniest bit of distance between his chest and her back, the paladin knew his ‘nothing more’ was nothing more than a blatant lie.  
  
 A few seconds ticked heavily between them. Taking one, two, three, four deep, slow breaths, Sakura finally felt her body calming down. His hands still holding her own, she only let him be by fixing the minor changes in her stance. In time, she felt her arm actually loosen and slightly parted. Her fingers were still hard and shaky, and her heart was still serenading a thousand tornados, but hilariously enough, at the same time, Sakura actually felt calm and confident with his warmth resonating into her.  
  
 A timid giggle bubbled out of those pink lips.  
  
 And it was that timid giggle alone that snapped a little bit of restraint in him.  
  
  _Chup!_  
  
 Upon feeling and realizing that Marx had placed a quick kiss to the tip of her still burning right ear, Sakura actually dropped the wooden sword. “M-M-Marx!”  
  
 She knew he felt sorry about that little distraction, even if he was laughing so blissfully and finally pulling her into his embrace.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen............im weaketh


	26. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is finally reunited with her prince! But she immediately realizes he looks...different than usual.

  “Are you ever going to look at me, my love?”  
  
  Marx bites back his laughter to see the vigorous shake of her head.  
  
  Palms still pressed to her face, Sakura whines meekly. “I-It’s just…um…” Words are left as short, chirpy breaths. The heat in her face burns brighter. The slim shape of her fingers tremble slightly at the imagery of what she saw a few minutes ago.  
  
  Gods, when the time comes where they’re actually married. Sakura knows  _damn_  well she’ll see even more.  
  
  …  
  
  ……  
  
  Okay, scratch that. The new thought is  _not_  helping her in the least to calm down.  
  
  Once again, his laughter radiates the air around them. “Sakura…” His voice, albeit deep and husky, never fails to pump her heart to its maximum velocity. Standing perfectly still in front of the Nohrian prince, Sakura peeps a tiny whine again.  
  
 If Marx didn’t have any form of self-composure, he had already swept his future queen off her feet and kissed her silly.  
  
  His smile grows wider. As embarrassed as he is to be standing before her while wearing nothing but a pair of Nohrian swimming trunks, amusement mostly occupies his mind at the reaction of his beloved. “If you do not look at me, my love, I will have to result to drastic measures.” Carefully he leans down to meet her gaze. Smile ever present and now shaped to a cheeky grin, the first prince tilts his head slightly.  
  
  One second passes by. Two seconds pass by.  
  
  Finally, all Marx can see is the cute peek given by the separation of her index and middle fingers.  
  
  Gods, give him strength. Everything she does only makes him fall for her even more.  
  
  He still has some self-composure. Trust him, he does.  
  
   _Chup!_  
  
  “M-M-Marx!”  
  
  But alas, he is only a man.  
  
 Hands now gently holding her wrist, Marx places another kiss to the top of her head. “Given up yet, my queen?” The grin he bestows is kind, sly, ever filled with love he eternally holds for her.  
  
  And by Gods, this is killing the Hoshidan princess.  
  
  “That’s cheating!” Warmth now trailed straight to the tips of her ears, Sakura finally drops her hands. Her lower lip juts, pretty pink lips shine just as enticingly without her even trying.  
  
   _Chup!_  
  
  And, well, that obviously earns her another ‘attack’.  
  
  Strawberry pink eyes now as wide as they could be, Sakura gapes at the laughing lover. “Geez!” Mind now clouded by his face and actions instead of his bare chest, the petite princess gives his left shoulder a playful push. “Not fair!”  
  
  He will never get enough of her.   
  
  “It was the only way to get you to look at me, Sakura.” Cheeks burned brighter than the sun above, Marx pulls her right hand closer and places a soft, lingering kiss to the back of it.  
  
  She will never get enough of him.  
  
  “Gods, dear…” Lips trembling the widest smile possible, Sakura releases a heavy sigh before nudging her forehead against his.  
  
  It takes her a solid minute to realize she has already wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
  Ah well, embarrassment be damned; Sakura giggles adorably to feel strong arms cosily wrapped around her waist.  
  
  He is so warm.  
  
_**END**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP lads its 430 am and the sakumarx hit me like a feels train


End file.
